


Betrayal

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mag7 Bingo Challenge, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra finds downfall in an unexpected place. A fill for my Mag7 Bingo square "Betrayal".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

He learned to expect perfidy at his mother's knee before experiencing life firsthand with its myriad chicaneries, subtle and shadowed. He's the trickster, skilled at deceiving others and vanishing before anyone can bind him.

But betrayal comes from his own body's impulses; and his wants, dark and teeming. He failed to leave town when his thirty days finished, and now he's held fast, a fool in a dustbowl, his unwavering loyalty puzzling himself as much as his mother.

Chris's hands are curiously tender against his flesh to weave such ties about him that he's helpless as Gulliver among the Lilliputians.


End file.
